


最后一日

by DiscoInSpace



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoInSpace/pseuds/DiscoInSpace
Summary: 末日方舟
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 4





	最后一日

*  
“Carlos！你身上还有酒吗？”  
Carl坐在墙角里抽着烟，听见Peter的声音从屋外传来。  
夏天总是黏黏腻腻，风被凝固在空气里，日光把它们烧成透明的蜡滴，于是汗水从闷热的空气里滴落，晕开的水痕像地板上的太阳，木痕就是阴天里劣质的云朵，正慢慢吞掉那一块深色的圆。如果有一天拥有云与日的天空正式宣告破产，这块地板应该能成为它的次级替代品，Carl随意地想。他叼着烟，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，把手伸进自己那不算太大的背包里摸了摸。他来的时候带的东西不多，里面大部分是各式各样的酒，除此之外还有笔和纸。  
他把只剩下一小截的烟用手指掐灭，从窗户里探出身，朝不远处的Peter大喊：“只剩两瓶了！”  
“那一定要留着！明天就启航了，航海故事里没有酒可不行！”Peter从船舱门里探出头来。他看起来已经收拾好了，因为Carl看到他跑到甲板上，抓紧栏杆，伸出手去使劲向盘旋的海鸥打招呼，顺着风隐约还能听见Peter向海鸥们深情发表他的航海宣言。如果这附近有小猫和狗，大概也无法逃脱这位急需同僚的水手烦人的演说。Carl为自己的想象呼出一声薄薄的笑，Peter夸张的肢体动作让人不禁担心他下一秒或许就会掉进海水里。Carl从窗边缩回身子，打开背包取出一本脏兮兮的陈旧漆皮记事本，在一个数字上打了个叉。  
看来明天就是最后一天了，但Peter还不知道。Carl合起本子，他翻找出打火机，想烧掉它，但他想起那些曾经发生在大陆上的森林火灾，最终还是把本子收了回去。  
在最后的白昼到来之前还有一个夜晚可以浪掷，何苦烦恼。Carl闭上眼睛，等待着夜幕的降临。

*  
两周前，电视台主持在晨间新闻的背景板前表情沉重地向全国观众讲述噩耗：他们的星球命不久矣，一颗快速接近的流星会击穿这颗蓝色的球体，地球生命难以幸免。起初人们都以为这是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，但随着电视新闻的停播、政府官员的消失、公共设施的停摆，民众渐渐意识到这或许并不是一个顽皮的谎言，而是一个惊悚的真相。但Carl的逃亡并非有意为之，毕竟庇护所的钢材如何坚硬也挡不住燃烧的星体。他不介意死，甚至认为一种来自太空的天灾或许是人们所能拥有的、最具有叙述价值——只可惜或许无人再能描写这幕终剧——的死亡。  
那天，Carl从商店里出来，他本打算花光所有积蓄去买酒，但显然此时钱已经毫无作用了，任何人都能够捎走货架上的商品，而“无人看守”这个词不是窃贼的通行券就是劫匪的许可证。Carl带着塞满酒瓶的背包站在门口，看着眼前为了一辆卡车或一袋方便面而认真愤怒乃至大打出手的人，突然觉得一切无可忍受：他花了很多年的时间让自己忍耐高尔夫和无耻的高谈阔论，屈居于几乎毫无意义的日常之下，潜伏于心的沉默疯狂早已在谋划悲剧，只等劝服Carl当它的主演。而如今所幸从天外造访的死亡比悲剧的上映日期更早，他原以为在世界终结前至少能看见生活变成高尚的戏剧，那些神圣纯粹的心和无羁自由的放浪会登上舞台，他以为街头会出现演员、模特、诗人和情人；但可惜的是，人们在绝境之下只把死亡当作了欲望的显微镜，他们摇身成为了脏污恶毒的复仇者和贪食者，依旧可憎。要知道钱、权、梦。人们世世代代歌颂梦，可一旦通过贩卖梦想而获得了钱和权，那么那些为梦想写下的词句就不再纯净；然而，事实是大部分人甚至一生之中都不曾拥有梦，他们只有一块方便面大小的欲望，被塞进包装袋里摆在资本社会的货架上廉价出售。  
Carl不再犹豫，他冲上前去，手肘击中一块鼻梁，拳头陷进腹部。他翻进驾驶室，踩下油门，带着填满整个后备箱的速食冷冻食品掀翻不再有人光顾的露天咖啡座，闯出城市的边界。  
他要一路狂飙，赌他的刹车或是头脑谁先失灵。我应该换个思路，Carl想，我应该以别的方式先去死，就当陨石先砸在了自己的身上，或者自己就是一块先落进了海里的蠢蛋陨石，倒也勉强算得上是人类之死的预言使者。  
于是他驾车一头撞过森林，冲上海滩。  
而就在那里，他碰见了Peter，一个船匠的孩子，一个爱着海的男孩，一艘旧船的新主人。

*  
Peter打开门，把自己塞进Carl所在的角落里。手臂贴紧手臂，Peter把头歪在Carl的肩上，说不清谁陪着谁地一起蜷缩在光明触不到的阴影里。他们没有沙发，也没有一张得体的椅子，但Peter坚持认为他们有最豪华而独特的会客室：他在破败木屋前的沙滩上放了几个木桩，每天以树枝喂养在每一个夜晚苏醒的篝火。在这一周多的时间里，Peter和Carl几乎每个晚上都在火焰旁度过，把酒泼进焰心里，把海水灌进刻在沙滩上的文字里。  
昨天他们把从森林中采集来的野果丢在沙滩上，花费一个下午的时间用细小的树枝在它们的果肉中掏出一个个洞，最后把它们用藤条串起来。白色的果实不太大但足够圆润，一颗接一颗随着重力挤在弯出一轮漂亮弧线的藤枝上，一望之下像串精致的珍珠项链。Peter快乐地把它戴在自己的脖子上，坐在他们刚刚一时兴起堆出的沙堡旁边，让他的骑士Carl向他忠诚的臣民——海星、海鸥、螃蟹——宣布这位手握木杖的国王的诞生。Carl试图把被海风吹到眼前的头发别在耳后，但一开口，长发又被咬在了牙齿间。Peter在第一次看见Carl衔着头发的狼狈模样时说，假如不剪头发，或许过几天就会发现头发里粘满盐粒；但在Carl随口提出或许他该把头发剪短时，Peter又慌忙阻止，表示他愿意帮Carl洗掉那些盐块，但请求他千万别剪去那头长发，Carl翻了个白眼，心里想反正也没多少次可洗了。  
“Carlos，你带了纸和笔，对吗？”Peter的提问把在记忆中越跑越远的Carl抓了回来。  
“带了。”  
“借我用用。”Peter用肩膀撞了一下Carl，轻微的钝痛让Carl啧了一声，但他还是从裤袋和丢在地板上的背包里找出了Peter想要的东西。  
Peter接过笔，抓过一张纸便开始在上面潦草地写下一排排句子。他低着头对Carl说：“写点诗吧，写个故事，或者一首好歌。”  
幸好笔不止一支，Carl想。  
他们把写完一面的纸随意地丢在地板上，凝固的空气趴在纸上，偶尔舔过页角又轻轻翻动它们，像只懒洋洋又看不见的猫。Peter率先用完了手上所有纸的第一面，于是他揪过Carl放在他脚边洇染了干涸墨迹的纸，翻了个面，在Carl的诗背后写下自己的诗。他们写下的诗句背靠着背；偶尔下笔太重，两个单词便死于对方用力过度的拥抱，亲爱地吻着彼此，在对方的怀里平静地身亡。

*  
Carl从冲击中醒来时，看见一个男人站在自己身边，左手正拎着他的背包，右手还抓着一瓶酒。他的大脑甫一为他简单模拟出一个落难人士被捡便宜的解释，拳头便立刻将这种想象当作出征的借口，狠狠砸向了那个男人的脸。那男人当然料不到这突如其来的攻击，只能重重地倒在了沙滩上，而Carl——一个尚未完全清醒的伤者——则随着惯性扑倒在了他的身上。Carl跨坐在男人腿上，抬起右拳就要痛揍他的脸颊。男人慌了神，迅速地用手臂挡住自己刚刚挨了一拳的脸，向Carl开口求起饶来：“别打我，求你了！”  
Carl为这把声音愣了愣。不同于男人高瘦的体格，他的声音是男孩们会有的声音，听起来就像一块毛毛虫软糖，小孩会喜欢的那种又甜又柔韧的玩意儿。而这一瞬间的大意则给了男人可乘之机，他的脑袋狠狠撞向Carl的下颚。从咬紧的牙关处传来的震颤使Carl的神经再次停止运转，他昏倒在沙滩上。

……  
当Carl再次醒来时，他发现自己的眼前是一块褐色的天花板。小小的木屑像春日野草一样在天花板上顽固地支棱着，一盏蜡烛灯悬挂在视线的中央，火苗拼命吐着舌头意图一尝那潭干枯在木板上的雨水。Carl用手揉着发疼的脑袋，小心地转动脖颈，试图弄清自己究竟身在何方。他的身体机能逐渐重启，鼻尖闻到海水的腥味，喉咙吞下唾液，皮肤感受到闷热的空气，耳朵……耳朵听到一些毫无规律的糟糕吉他弹奏。  
“操，你在乱弹。”Carl吐出一口气。他说得很轻，既因为他有些疼，还因为他想笑，但一时没法把笑意从肺部咳出来。琴声被谨慎地终止了，房间里一时只能听见摇荡的海浪声。  
Carl缓缓坐起身，但恰好选择了正确的面向：他倚靠在墙上，直直地盯着另一个青年的眼睛。青年显然吓了一跳，他想逃跑的欲望和保护好吉他的渴求显然正在缠斗，而后者取得最终胜利。青年把琴藏在身后，双手牢牢握住琴颈，抿着嘴试图用那双水润的眼睛警告Carl别想伤害他或者他的吉他。  
出乎意料地，Carl只是朝他伸出手。  
Carl已经饿了一天，脑袋还没从震荡感中恢复。事实上，他只想叫那青年把吉他递给他，但对Carl而言，说话需要耗费的体力太多了。青年小心翼翼地凑近Carl，疑惑的眼神在暗光中闪闪烁烁，像只流浪狗正试着说服自己人类手上的食物并不危险。Carl看着他拿着吉他慢慢靠近，然后……伸出一只手与他交握。  
“吉他。”Carl忍不住翻了个白眼，但他并没有试图藏下漫上嘴角的笑意。  
“什么？你会弹吉他？”青年眨了眨眼，低头看了看他们此时交握的手。终于会过意来的他匆匆把手抽了回来，并急忙将握在另一只手上的琴颈塞进Carl的手里，“哦抱歉，我以为你是那种爱握手的绅士。”  
没有绅士会一醒来就痛揍你一顿，傻瓜，Carl想。  
他把右手手指搭上琴弦，左手摸上指板，在木吉他上为他演奏了几段旋律。音符在腔体内回响，海浪滑进琴声的梦里，呓语般的乐声飘落在静谧之中，最终陷入了无声无梦的沉眠。青年若有所思地随着音乐点着头，盯住Carl那双被垂下的眼帘遮挡大半的蓝色眼睛。  
“你愿意成为Albion的船员吗？”青年问。

*  
Peter和Carl躺在铺满诗歌的地板上，他们的衬衣上沾上了点点墨迹，指甲缝混满抹不掉的污渍。他们是寄给月亮的信纸，黑夜在他们身上写下寄给情人的日记。Peter的手肘碰了碰Carl的，他翻过身来，用小臂支撑着上半身，轻快地对平躺着的Carl说：“走吧。”  
Carl没有动，那双蓝眼睛睁开又闭上，他问：“去哪？”  
“去海滩。”  
“今天要干什么？”  
“去祈祷吧。”  
“祈祷什么？”  
“老船员会祈求上帝保佑自己平安返航。”  
Carl睁开眼睛，把视线投向Peter。Peter看见自己的倒影在Carl的双眼中像一枚脆弱的烛火一样从黯淡与光明之间摇摇欲坠，只是无论他这星火焰如何威胁灭去或是顽强燃烧，他都始终落在Carl的眼里，Carl会见证他的一切。他认识Carl甚至不足一周，但他仍如此坚信。  
“我们要祈求永在旅途，风雨无法倾覆我们，我们将抵达永远富足的Albion。”Peter说。  
“好，永在旅途。”Carl说，他抬起手，弯起手指就像握住了一个酒杯，和Peter那只已经满怀期待地停在半空的手碰了碰，不清脆的声音顺着骨节将柔软的疼痛递给心脏。他们喝酒从来没有使用过酒杯，实际上在他们一同在沙滩上度过第一夜时，顺来不足五小时的两只酒杯在斟满酒液后便被摇摇晃晃地送进了大海，他们还不知道是哪一口海浪先偷偷喝下了献给大海的颓废祭礼，这是一个浪漫但无所谓答案的自制谜题。于是从此以后，一个瓶口便被率直地在两对嘴唇之间传递，当他们想碰杯时，便拿两只拳头对碰。  
Carl站起身，拿起倚靠在窗边的吉他，打开了门。风从门外徐徐卷入。  
“等等，带上这些纸……”Peter俯下身，趴在地板上，他用力地张开双臂，像是要给出一个巨大的拥抱一般把散落的纸张聚拢在一起，匆忙裹住纸片的手掌在纸面上捏出了几条苦苦的皱痕。  
Carl把那顶平常挂在琴头上的圆顶毡帽一把盖在满满当当塞了一怀纸的Peter头上，不顾Peter在他背后大喊“Carlos我看不到路啦”，不自觉快乐地利落跳下了木质台阶。  
月亮与大海，它们向彼此坠落的速度恰如胶片电影中的恋人跳进他温柔的爱人怀中时那般绵软而辽阔。

*  
Peter带Carl看了他的船。这艘船在这里搁浅了相当一段时间了，船体上的漆被风和热一点点舐去，棕褐色锈迹是它凝固的血液。Peter在一个月前沿着海岸线来到这里，发现了它，于是他留下了，将那些把诗歌当笑话、以浪漫为耻的人们扫进回收箱里，记忆的垃圾车会把他们从Peter的脑子里永久清除。他半个月前最后一次回小镇采购（或者盗窃）各种工具和食物，此后便在海滩上等待着出海之日的到来。  
Carl和Peter登上这艘船，这艘不大不小的船，这艘刚刚换完新帆的船。Peter简单地把它重新修复，只要装上食物和一两个船员，它就能重新回归海洋。  
“为什么要出海？”Carl问。  
“我想拥有自己的船，动身去找Arcadia。”  
“以及？”  
Peter把头枕在交叠于护栏上的双臂上，视线里的Carl安全地旋转了九十度。阳光在视线里摇晃，他眯了眯总是睁得圆圆的眼睛：“‘以及’什么？”  
Carl没有说话，海注视着他的眼睛，他的眼睛便也诚实地凝望海。他吐出一口烟，一只白鸽的灵魂消散了。  
“我讨厌小镇里装腔作势的大人，告诉你什么是好什么是不好；我憎恨无法理解我的同龄人，甘心默默无名又傲慢地在小镇里过一辈子，像一堆他妈的压缩气球。我得逃出来。”  
Carl闭上眼，偏着头听Peter的回答。这次Peter的声音像被丢到地上的蛇形软糖，在下坠时歪歪扭扭，落地时蹦蹦跳跳。一个独居的成年孩子终于找到了撒娇的机会。  
“不过总算是把船修好了，多亏了你，食物也不需要再去镇上搞了，马上就能出海了。”Peter伸了个懒腰。  
“为什么选在这时候出海？”  
“为什么你这时候来到我身边？”  
“不知道。”  
“我也不知道，这大概是命运的呼唤吧。”Peter伸出一根手指，戳了戳Carl的手臂，又指了指自己，“你和我，注定要一起逃跑，一起出发。”  
“我们会一起走向毁灭的。”  
“什么毁灭？”  
Carl睁开眼睛，突然意识到假如Peter已经隔绝了半个月，他确实对即将坠落的星体一无所知。在Peter的想象中，一切才刚刚开始，但对Carl来说，这是结局。Carl想起“告知”这个词。他吸了一口气，但一只狡猾的海鸥似乎在他张口的瞬间衔走了他的舌头，于是Carl的口腔内除了空虚回荡着的氧气以外，什么声音都无法生产。  
“Carl，一切都会好的。我和你的旅途正准备开始呢。不论要去哪里，我都会带你一起去。”Peter说，无知又天真，忧虑却坚定。  
Carl什么也没说。他吐出一口烟，这次一只白兔的灵魂坠入了海中。

*  
Peter把纸堆叠放在两块木桩之间，和Carl一起坐在篝火前，吉他躺在沙滩上，琴腔里睡着几粒沙。近处的火光和远处海浪一同在如宴会尾声般的凌晨时光中摇摆，树木轻轻吟唱，祭奠着每一滴被丢进空虚宇宙海里的时间。  
“我们应该看看日出。”Peter提议。  
Carl闷闷地“嗯”了一声，他把吉他捞起来立在面前，双手握住那支琴颈，下巴懒懒地搁在手臂上：“我们本来该睡个好觉，养精蓄锐。”  
“天哪，别睡着，Carlos。”Peter心有余悸地说，“我不想再当早上叫醒你的那个人。”  
Carl想起前几天Peter手舞足蹈地向他哭诉清晨喊自己起床结果被踹着屁股踢到墙角的情景。那时他的控诉是那么恳切，以至于让Carl几乎认为痛下毒手的并非自己。真奇怪，明明才一起生活了不到两周，Carl却有种他的一生始终与Peter相关的幻觉。  
Carl思索了片刻，拿起了一张纸。墨迹已经干涸，他问Peter：“你会折纸船吗？”  
“会啊，怎么了？”  
“教我。”Carl把吉他重新放下，用圈起的瘦长纸卷掂了掂Peter下滑的帽檐。

他们把一张张纸叠成小小的船。Peter和Carl最终还是选择牺牲最后两瓶酒中的其中一瓶，用以鼓励彼此成为有耐心的孩子，去折孩提时代的白船。偶尔Peter会读上面的诗句，Carl便凑过头去，就着同一角火光辨认纸面上潦草的字。就像他们原本各自度过的时间线终于在一个节点上昏头转向地碰撞纠缠一般，他们的字突然也具有某种相似的特质，使他们再也无法辨别这些字句究竟属于谁。Peter自豪地夸耀自己三小时前的灵感，Carl则在拿过纸张阅读后对灵感的所属有着相当不同的意见。Peter愤怒地夺回他的诗，将它变成了属于自己的小船，像保护领地的小狗般把它放在Carl的手够不着的那一边，一边捏着声音喊“别想夺走我的孩子”。  
Carl努力保持着清醒，即使困意灌进了每一根神经，本该叠在折角上的手指停下动作，缀在齿列间的香烟白白浪费尼古丁。  
Peter大概察觉到了Carl的困倦，他不动声色地——也或许是Carl太困了，没能发现他的动静——挪到Carl的身边。他坐下时，Carl的脑袋刚好能碰到他的肩膀，他立刻就感觉到Carl正越发往他的方向倾斜，人总是希望靠近更温暖的物体，无论生理还是心灵。  
“你困了吗，Carlos？”Peter轻声问，既因为害怕被责骂，也因为他不愿吵醒Carl。  
“废话。”Carl含糊地说。  
“你可以睡，Carlos。”  
“日出怎么办？”  
“我、我会叫醒你。”  
Peter听见Carl发出一声嗤笑，接着便是平缓的呼吸。没有人再说话。Carl是安静的，万物是安静的，Peter存在于这片静谧之中，时间像雨水滑落叶片般轻轻地消失。而就在Carl的存在于时间中淡去时，Peter渐渐意识到过去自己曾多么孤独地生活在这片无人的海域之中，那时他缺少Carl，他不知道自己正身处在一个巨大的宇宙中。他不知道风会淹没他的声音，海浪能吞噬他的身躯；他的心脏是否跳动只有自己知晓，星星恒久地照耀着每一个人，但它们永远不会知道Peter的名字。他为何从未想过走进焰心里，让火焰把他还给宇宙，让他的每一粒分子重新向宇宙致以无所忆且干净的问候？在一切如此安静的时候，他终于意识到自己渺小的存在，空荡荡的存在。  
Peter猛然颤抖了一瞬。  
一滴凝结的水落在了沙滩上，于是关于一滴露水的历史与记忆死去了，没有一颗星星知道，宇宙漠不关心。  
肩头Carl的脑袋动了动。Peter猜自己大概吵醒了Carl，可他不知道该说什么。恐惧攫住了他，但Carl将他从坠落泥潭的边缘往回拉了一些。  
就像从未走出过房间的人不知道他只是身处于一个房间，他以为那就是自己的整个宇宙；没有离开过孤独的人不知道他正身处孤独，直到有人带他离开孤独。因此当Peter重新回到孤身一人的时刻，他感到了不安，感到了恐惧，好像面临着快乐的崩塌。  
Carl直起身，点燃了他身上的最后一支烟。他把一口白色的呼吸含进嘴里，然后侧过头去，用那双能表达一切字词的蓝色眼睛盯住另一双褐眼。烟雾模糊了彼此的五官，让深渊般的动荡被重新埋在了白色的云层之下。  
于是Peter会了意，他伸出两根手指，夹过那根烟，塞进自己的嘴唇之间。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼眶边缘渗着一层薄薄的红色。Carl将身体倾向他，把额头抵上Peter的太阳穴，鼻尖蹭过他的鬓角。  
“别害怕。”Carl轻声说，鼻音和刚刚睡醒的困意揉成了一团湿热的云，“别害怕孤独，因为现在我正和你在一起。也别害怕毁灭，我们会一起见证，好吗？”  
“你这样说话让我感觉很怪。”Peter吸了吸鼻子。  
“那我该怎么讲话？用刀子威胁你别哭？还是把你摁在海滩上让沙子吸干你的眼泪？”  
“不不不，给我个抱抱就好。”  
Carl翻了个白眼。接着Peter便被一件温暖的夹克蒙住脑袋掀翻在地，一双手臂圈住他的肩膀，Carl把下巴压在他的头顶。夹克衫像固态的海，Carl的笑声顺着皮质面料和里衬灌进Peter的耳朵里，对于听觉而言，一切都朦朦胧胧如在水中，你能用每一根骨骼、每一滴血、每一次眨眼来聆听Carl。Peter尝试挣扎，他挥舞双手试图摸到Carl的手掌，将它们从自己的脑袋上扒拉下来。但Carl的双臂是如此坚定，仿佛正竭尽全力保护Peter，好让他免于因冲动出逃而遍体鳞伤。Peter停止了挣扎，Carl则静静覆在他的身上，有一瞬间Peter觉得Carl像一只母鸟，那些会残忍地将判断为不属于自己的孩子丢出鸟巢、却也会张开双翼保护自己的孩子的母鸟。浓郁的夜色正在逐渐褪色，海水稀释了黑夜的浓度，海浪为繁星唱下挽歌。  
生活的物理起点很好确定，那就是出生。但生活在灵魂中苏醒的时刻或许会更微妙一些，得等待一个奇遇发生，等待某个人的颤动把因无需激动而日渐沉眠的灵魂惊醒，于是生活拥有了五感。那大约就是生活真正的诞生。而那就是为什么我会产生“我的一生都与Peter生活在一起”的幻觉的解释吗？Carl想。  
就在Carl以为他们会维持这个姿势直到陨石坠落时，Peter突然跃起，将Carl撞翻，他乱糟糟的头发在静电摩擦后变得更加滑稽。他抢过那件夹克衫，把Carl的和Peter的纸船丢在摊开的衣物上，用两只袖筒打了个结，做成了一只装满纸船的“夹克衫袋”，抓在手里。他握起Carl的手腕，迈开步子开始往大海狂奔。Carl诗意猎犬般的本能提醒他在开始奔跑前记得带上身边仍在睡眠的吉他。  
他们在海洋不断浮动的世界边缘停下——与人类国度与大陆庄严而僵硬的分界线相比，多么自由——咸咸的海水轻轻地舔舐他们的脚趾。Peter把夹克衫重新打开，他往Carl的手里塞上一只纸船。此时地球即将完成一周自转，位于北半球亚欧大陆西侧的一处不知名海岸正与两个年轻人一同等待破晓的来临。  
“把它们交给大海吧。”Peter说。  
Carl弯下腰，将手中的纸船推向大海，后退的海潮像是收到了信件的邮差般向他们鞠躬谢意，带着这艘小小的白船奔向远方。  
“它们会抵达Arcadia吗？像个合格的先锋派遣队那样。”Carl问。  
“当然啦。”Peter说，他把另一只纸船放在了水面上。  
灿金正一点点地漫上海面，伟大的光只收缴黑暗，它命令海只能思念光，因为倒影是不合法的情人。白色的船在海面上流浪，在刺目的光芒中失去踪影，不知将落进寒冷的海渊，还是驶向那颗表面温度5500摄氏度的燃烧恒星。  
“现在死去的话是不是还挺不错的？”Carl的脚背浸在海水里，温暖的海总是无情地随自我来去。  
Peter听到了Carl的提问，遥远的日球从人类的眼眶里召唤眼泪，他眨了眨眼：“不，我不想你死。”  
“在这里终结比安静地死在还放着喜剧节目的电视机前好多了，不是吗？”  
“别这样说，Carlos。”Peter急急地伸手拉住Carl的衣袖，“我爱你，非常。”他如此急切，仿佛正试图说服Carl相信自己正是他坚持活下去的理由。  
“但我们确实即将面临死亡。”  
“但我想和你一起走下去。你知道，你是我见到的唯一一个能够理解我的人。而且我们还说好了要一起出海，无论我们能走多久、能去多远，你都已经答应我了！”Peter沉默了片刻，他的声音摇摇欲坠，“但假如你是认真的，那我也愿意与你约定。”  
“约定什么？”Carl放走最后一只纸船，现在只剩下一艘等待启航的船了。  
“死，与你一起。”  
Carl低下头，他的脚边不远处躺着他们的吉他。但他不习惯握住谁的手，至少不是现在。  
“你知道，对吗？”  
“是的。但我希望我们一起走到最后一刻，好吗？”Peter像逃避交警的醉驾青少年一样在言语的岔路口横冲直撞，“或许陨石会是个笑话，我们将在上帝合上手掌前死里逃生呢？”  
Carl叹了口气，他感到一丝愤怒，毕竟他曾犹豫，怕必然的毁灭会让水手放弃出港。但是，看啊，没有任何一种放弃先于终结来临。他转过身，拾起地上的吉他。  
“现在快滚着你的屁股上船。”  
“来了！”

Peter跟在Carl的身后登上甲板，金色的丝线编织他们的轮廓，他们看见了巨大的日轮，看见了落在栏杆上的海鸥，看见了海平面。歌声在两颗灵魂间回荡，世界睁开双眼，于是他们看见了一切，听见了一切。  
“我们会顺利吗？”Peter问。  
“当然。”Carl对他说，“我们向大海献祭了如此多的诗。”  
“但还缺点歌声，不是吗？”Peter眨了眨眼。

陨石将在地球上挖出一个巨大的缺口，真空使海水漫上漆黑太空成为漂浮的星，一小块标记着署名的白色纸片将成为来自地球的宇宙流浪儿。  
在此之前，他们还有七分钟的时间为彼此唱一首歌。


End file.
